Angels Apprentice
by BigBlueUsername
Summary: Takano Masamune is a demon of the Devil, or at least he was. When he gets kicked out of Hell he has no where to turn and no one to look to but the big man in the sky. With the help of his former slave, Onodera Ritsu, Takano will learn everything it takes to be an angel of the Lord. (Edited by BluePixieKimiko) (Cover art by Reipx @ tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story randomly in the middle of the night a while ago. I don't have much to say about it, just that I'm excited to continue with it!**

 **edited by BluePixieKimiko. She's wonderful, she really is. These stories wouldn't be nearly as good without her. A HUGE thank you to her!**

 **i hope you guys enjoy!**

1500 years ago...

Onodera Ritsu sat with his head hung low. His feet ached, his wrist were cut and bruises as well as his wings and his stomach hurt. He was starving. He hadn't eaten in years. A young angel locked in a prison cell in the deep depths of hell. He waited impatiently for fate to step in.

One day, a young demon, looking to be just a little bit older than Ritsu came down to the prison. Footsteps filled the silence. They were slow and even paced. Louder and louder, they grew until finally they stopped. Ritsu looked up and saw a demon, tall and strong, with ragged black wings and curled horns. Ritsu had never actually seen a demon before. He expected him to be more monstrous looking. He was actually quite handsome.

"You..." He looked Ritsu up and down. "Are you Onodera Ritsu?"

Ritsu blinked, dumbfounded, and nodded.

"Come with me." The demon ordered. He opened the door and waited for Ritsu to get up and follow him out. Apparently Ritsu was walking too slow because he felt a hand shove him along, roughly.

"Where are we going."

"You're not supposed to ask questions."

"Tell me where we're going." Ritsu demanded.

"Oh? You think you can speak to me with that tone of voice?"

Ritsu shrugged. "You said not to ask questions."

The demon stopped and smirked. "Well, we're going to my quarters."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I live and work."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You're my slave."

"Oh? And how was this decided."

The demon stopped in front of Ritsu and gave a stern look of warning. "I'm not the angel who is locked up in hell being ordered around by a bunch of demons, but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you." Ritsu stayed straight faced waiting for an answer. The demon sighed. "You were assigned to me."

"By who?"

"Lucifer." He turned around and lead Ritsu to an elevator. "Now stop asking questions."

"One more," Ritsu tested. "What's your name?"

The demon smirked and slapped the angel on the back. "My name is Takano Masamune but you get to call me master."

"Not gonna happen."

Masamune glared at the chains looped messily around Ritsu's wings and they began to turn orange, like they had been stuck in a vat of molten lava. Ritsu hunched forward and yelped in pain. Masamune stopped and looked away, letting the restrains cool back down.

"You were saying something?" He smirked.

Ritsu swallowed the pain and humiliation and bared his teeth. "Whatever you say...master." He rolled his eyes.

Masamune smirked. "That's what I thought."

1500 years later, Masamune sat at his desk with his computer in front of him. Ritsu was vacuuming the carpet in his office when Masamune stood up and sighed.

"Ritsu, I'm going out."

The angel shut of the vacuum and looked up at his master. "Where are you going?"

"Big boss man wants to see me."

"Lucifer? Why?"

Masamune shrugged. "I don't know. He said it was important so, it's either really good or really bad. Either way, I better not keep him waiting. I'll be back later. Go ahead and eat without me. I'm not really hungry."

Ritsu nodded. He watched his master leave and continued cleaning. Masamune's quarter was the only place Ritsu had ever known in Hell other than the walls of his prison cell. He had never left Masamune's quarter, not even once since he had been moved there. It was Masamune and his home. They lived there, worked there, ate supper there. Neither of them ever left. Masamune only went out on special occasions for his work and if he had to meet with Lucifer, which happened every so often. Other than that, life was pretty much like clock work inside the cozy quarter.

Ritsu woke up before Masamune and cleaned. He did the dishes, the laundry, cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast. Masamune would come down to eat, then shower and go straight to his office, doing paper work for hours and hours. He was a reaper. He read the list of people who were supposed to die every day at certain times and filled out their death certificates. Whenever he filled them out, the person on earth would die for whatever specific reason was listed on their certificate.

When things started out, Ritsu and Masamune didn't get along very well. They still bicker like an old married couple but they were so used to each other's company that they don't really even notice each other that much. They were just a part of each other's lives.

Ritsu made himself some supper. He made spaghetti and saved some left overs for Masamune if he decided he wanted some when he got back. Aside from that, he just sat and waited. Masamune was sure taking his time. It had been about an hour since he left and he still wasn't back. His meetings with Lucifer normally lasted only about 10-20 minutes. Whatever was going on...it was big.

Three hours later, Masamune finally came home. Ritsu was dressed in his pajamas and ready for bed already when the demon came home. "How did it go?" He asked. "Did you get a new position or something? It took a long time. I made spaghetti for supper and there are some leftovers in the fridge if you want me to warm them up."

Masamune looked blankly at Ritsu and just shook his head. Ritsu stepped closer. "Takano-Sama?"

Masamune ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the armrest of the couch. "Ritsu...I got fired."

Ritsu was struck with sympathy and confusion. "From what? Being a reaper?"

Masamune shook his head. "I'm not a demon of the devil anymore."

Ritsu frowned, with outstretched arms and gave Masamune a comforting hug for two reasons. He knew Masamune would want one and so it would be best to just give him one now than to suffer through him being crabby because he didn't get one, and Ritsu honestly felt sort of bad for Masamune. He knew how hard Masamune worked at his job and the fact that they just cut him off like that, it must have hurt Masamune pretty badly.

"Oh, Takano-sama. I'm sorry. Is there a new position you're getting offered in return for this?"

Masamune loosely wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist and shook his head. "Ritsu...that's not it. I can't stay in Hell anymore. I've been kicked out of Hell."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he pulled back. "They...they can't just do that, can they?"

"It's Lucifer. He can do whatever he wants."

"Wait, if you're not a demon of the devil anymore, what are you?"

Masamune shrugged. "Just a demon I guess."

"But 'just demons' don't exist. You have to be a demon of something."

Masamune shook his head. "Apparently not. They said they would give me three days to move out. Anything left behind will be burned."

"So, so where do we go? What do I do? Don't tell me I have to go back to that prison. Anything but that."

Masamune shook his head. "I asked about you. He said 'to make up for the inconvenience of how sudden this relocation is' I can keep you, but honestly, what's the point anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're probably better off without me."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Oh hush. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. You had your moment to do that already. Now let's figure out what you're going to do. Is there any sort of book that would give us information on what we do when this happens?"

"No."

"No recourses at all?"

"No."

"So...we think of things we can do. Brainstorm."

"Ritsu, there is nothing we can do. Nothing on Earth could help us. We're stuck. Let's head for purgatory. It's the only place we can go now."

Ritsu smirked. "No place on Earth, huh? I guess you could say, Lord knows what happens next."

Masamune froze. "Are you making puns right now? Really, Ritsu I just lost my job and I-..." Suddenly it clicked with Masamune. Ritsu was grinning from ear to ear. "Wait...You don't actually think I could..."

Ritsu nodded. "Why don't you try being an angel. Maybe they would accept you into heaven?"

"Ritsu are you insane?" Masamune shook his head. "I've killed people for a living my entire existence. No. Heaven is not going to let me in. It's a stupid idea. I'm a demon, not an angel."

Ritsu rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine. If you have a better idea, please speak up."

Masamune frowned. Ritsu was mad at him. When Ritsu was mad, no one was happy. Masamune looked around trying to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't be an angel. Anything would do, he just had to explain to Ritsu why it was a bad idea.

"Ritsu, I just-"

"Don't want to try?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Oh really? Because it seems like it. You just don't like the idea of going to heaven. Takano-sama, it's a really nice place. It's beautiful there. The gardens, the parks. Everyone is so nice. It's heaven. There is literally no downside to it. All you have to do is become an angel."

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Oh that all. Easy peasy. Let me just grab my halo and and dust of my tiny little harp that I carry around, no biggie. Ritsu, I'm a demon. Do you know how hard it is for demons to become Angels? There's a reason it's never been done before."

"Because no one has ever tried hard enough."

Masamune signed. He was sick of arguing and Onodera was right anyways so he just shrugged. "Fine...we'll try this."

Ritsu smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon. "Everything will work out for the best, Takano. Don't worry about it."

Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist and looked down at the feathery white wings on his back. They looked uncomfortable in the chains. Masamune stared at them for a little while and watched as the chain vanished out of thin air. Ritsu felt his wings drop and the tip of them dragged on the ground. He looked back with wide eyes and saw the freed wings just lay there, drooping down from his back.

"Takano-sama..."

Masamune sighed. "Angels don't have slaves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I've been gone for a long time but I'm back! I'm sorry everybody. I'll try to be more punctual. I have a marching band competition tomorrow (technically today) and I won't have much to do all day so I'll try to respond to any messages or any questions anybody has about the story or myself :)**

 **this story is edited by the wonderful, talented, and absolute doll-face BluePixieKimiko. Seriously she's the best and these stories would be no where without her! Huge thanks to her!**

 **i hope you enjoy the story**

Ritsu looked back at his wings. Blood covered the white feathers. The chains which had held them back had cut into the flesh of his wings and grown into the wounds. He looked back at Masamune and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Masamune looked at the droopy wings and ran his hand across them. "How do they feel?"

Ritsu turned to the side and saw the tips of the wings dragging on the ground behind him. "They hurt."

"Can you stretch them out? I've never seen your wingspan."

Ritsu shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't move them." His tone of voice changed. "They've been tied up for over 1500 years. I haven't been able to move them at all. The muscle is dead. I can't even lift them. Besides..." Ritsu frowned and whispered quietly. "Demons like you aren't really gentle with angel wings. Especially when they get angry."

Masamune shook his head. "Ritsu..." He pressed his forehead against the angel's and ran a hand up his arm, closing his eyes as a pang of regret washed over him. "I'm so sorry..."

Ritsu pulled away. "Well, it's in the past. There's no reason to dwell on it."

"But they're bleeding."

"It's okay."

"No," Masamune stopped him. "Lay down on the floor on your stomach. I'll go get some disinfectant and clean them for you."

There was no point in denying Masamune. Ritsu wasn't technically his slave but he still automatically did whatever Masamune told him. It was instinct. He was like a pet. He naturally obeyed because that's what he had been taught.

Ritsu waited patiently on the ground and hear Masamune come around the corner. He set a wash cloth down and he had a spray can of some sort of disinfecting ointment to clean out the wounds. "Can I spread them out?" Masamune asked.

"Go ahead. Just be gentle."

Masamune delicately pulled the left wing out and continued to walk backwards until the wing was stretched all the way out as far as it could go. He did the same for the right wing and stepped back to take in how magnificent they were. Ritsu's wing span was at least twice the size of his body, maybe three times. They were huge.

"Damn."

"Angels don't swear."

"Dang."

"Better."

Masamune was almost scared to touch the wings when he looked at them from the angle he was at. His wings were about the same size but they weren't nearly as pretty.

When the disinfectant first came in contact with one of Ritsu's open wounds, the angel hissed and pulled back. "Ow!"

"Hold still."

He sprayed again but the wounds continued to sting. "Takano!"

"Stay still!"

"You're hurting me."

"I know it hurts, but it'll hurt a whole lot less when we're done. Sit. Still."

Ritsu continued to lay still until he felt the cold stinging sensation on his wings once more.

"Ow! Knock it off!"

Masamune had to pin ritsu down and clean at the same time because Ritsu wouldn't stop squirming around. It took twice as long to clean both wings than it should have but just as Masamune finished, Ritsu sat up and sighed.

"Ritsu, sit back down. They're probably still sore-"

"Put the chains back on."

Masamune paused. He tilted his head in confusion. Ritsu had just gotten his wings free. He stretched them out for the first time in over 1500 years. Wasn't he happy to have them off? "Ritsu, why do you want me to-"

"It's best that way. I can't use them anymore. They're just dead weight now. Chain them back up. At least that way, I won't step on them."

Angels and demons were supposed to pride themselves on their wings. Angel wings, especially Ritsu's, were beautiful. Huge, white, perfect feathers. they were so soft too. Masamune wasn't too proud of his wings but he still cared for them. They were nothing like Ritsu's. All tattered and torn. They resembled those of a bat almost. There were holes and cuts here and there on each wing. All demon wings had their battle scars. Masamune's in particular were pretty rough, however. Hearing an angel speak of his wings as a burden pained Masamune. The fact that he was a helping hand to how Ritsu's wings got to be the way they were didn't lessen the guilt either.

Masamune chained Ritsu's wings back up and helped the angel off the ground. Ritsu seemed a little more than depressed. He stared at the ground in deep thought and his eyes were glazed over with an emotionless stare.

"Ritsu," the demon put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, grabbing his attention. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." his expression suddenly changed. "lets not dwell on it. That will only make matters worse. We have a mission right now. Our focus has to be making you an angel." Ritsu grabbed Masamune's hand. "First thing's first."

"What's that?"

"Angels stay out of Hell. Let go visit the big man upstairs."

Masamune always imagined Heaven would be on some giant cloud somewhere way up in the sky. He never knew why. It only made sense that Heaven was as accessible as Hell was. All you had to do to find Hell was go into an elevator in a certain old abandoned motel and press the button that said HL. The button was originally put in the elevator as "Help Level" Which was a level underground for the staff that worked at the motel. Well, Lucifer decided to change that up when he was "remodeling" Hell and that how you get there now. If a person who wasn't meant to be in Hell pushed the button, though, it wouldn't work.

Turns out the way for Angels to get to Heaven was to find this one small building that looked like an old warehouse. It was dusty and smelled like wood but there was a set of spiral stairs that lead up to a door on the wall. A white light emitted from around the door like a corona around the sun. Masamune's heart pounded but he did not hesitate to follow Ritsu up the narrow staircase and into the door.

Whiteness blinded Masamune for a few seconds. He covered his eyes and tried to adjust for a little while until he could see. They were in an empty room with no windows or doors. Not even the door they came through was behind them. Ritsu stepped forward, looking around like he was searching for something on the walls. "My Lord?"

They stood in silence for a few moments. Masamune waited by the wall and kept his mouth shut. He watched as Ritsu got down on his knees and folded his hands. "My Lord please hear my prayer."

Another long moment of silence passed and there was still no response.

"Heavenly Father, If you can hear me, please say something."

This time, a deep and loud calm voice bellowed through the room. The voice was so loud it shook the walls. It felt like an Earthquake but the voice was not shouting. It was just so overpowering, it was overwhelming.

"I hear your prayer, Onodera Ritsu." It called out.

Masamune's eyes widened and he immediately felt inadequate. His heart was racing so fast he was worried he might have a heart attack.

"Why do you bring evil with you to my kingdom of peace? What is it's purpose?"

Masamune glanced down at Ritsu who looked up at him and motioned for him to get on his knees as well. Masamune hurried over to Ritsu's side and got down in the praying position like Ritsu.

"Lord, this demon's name is Takano Masamune. He has been a merciful master while I have been locked away in Hell."

The voice shook the house again as he spoke. "What is his business here?"

Ritsu elbowed Masamune and mouth to him 'tell him'. Masamune's eyes widened and he shook his head but Ritsu refused to speak for him any further. The demon was on his own for this part.

"W-well, you see. I-I was kind of fired from my position and kicked out of Hell. Lucifer claims he doesn't need my services any longer and told me to leave. I have no place to go and nothing with me but the clothes on my back. Ritsu suggested the idea of trying to become an Angel so he brought me to Heaven."

"We need your blessing, Father." Ritsu began again. "I could teach him how to be an Angel. I could teach him how to be holy and pure. A disciple of Jesus." Masamune didn't like the way Ritsu spoke to God. It was weird and sounded very uncomfortable. Ritsu felt very comfortable though. It felt so natural to speak to God for him. "If you let me, I would like to teach this demon how to be an angel."

The room was silent for a long time and Ritsu shot Masamune a nervous look. Masamune was looking around the room, bracing himself for the next loud response. There was none for a long time, then the voice started back up again.

"Onodera Ritsu, you wear chains around your wings. Why?"

"My wings can no longer be of use. They fall limp to the ground when they are untied."

"Was this a product of your master's work."

"Some of it, yes."

"And yet you still wish to serve him."

"I do not wish to serve him, I wish to help him serve you. He is no longer my master. He never was my God. He is a dear friend of mine, though, and I want to help save him." Ritsu said without stuttering.

"And after everything he has done to you? You have forgiven him?"

Ritsu nodded. "I have. It is said in the Bible we must love our neighbors as we love ourselves. Thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven, is that not so? Would the same rules not apply for an angel who is trapped in Hell? Forgive us our tresspasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Father, he has hurt me in the past. He has trespassed against me, but I have forgiven him." Ritsu was getting a little bold and he reminded himself of who he was talking to and realed himself back in.

God's voice was silent for a while and finally he responded to Ritsu's prayer. "You are a pure soul, Onodera Ritsu. You follow the Bible as it should be followed and live to serve others. As a reward for all you have done, I will allow you to teach this demon to be pure like yourself, but first, we must wash him of sin. He will be baptised and cleaned before you make take him into Heaven's gates, and he should be aware. Demon, every time you sin, you will be brought back to this very place to be baptised and cleansed again. If you give up, you will be thrown out of Heaven. I did not create the demons, Lucifer is your creator, but I am Lucifer's creator and if you can learn to be an angel, I will welcome you as my child. Do you understand what you are expected of?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Good. Now go and leave from this place. Do the work of the Lord."

 **that's all folks. I hope to have the next chapter out soon :)**

 **bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter, I think it turned out really well. I hope you guys can forgive me for being so inconsistent with my uploads but I'm just so busy all of the time.**

 **Huge, amazing thanks to BluePixieKimiko for editing this chapter. She's amazing, and if I didn't have her to rely on, I can promise you that this would probably most likely be a terrible chapter. Seriously, she's amazing.**

 **Now, please enjoy this chapter**

Moments after they had spoken to God, Ritsu and Masamune suddenly found themselves in a new room. Guardian Angels were surrounding them and Masamune's eyes widened at the sight of all of the angels. He got up off his knees only to be pushed back down to the ground and strapped down. His arms were bound behind his back and his wings were tied together tightly. He looked down at the ground and saw a circle with a pentagram drawn inside it. It was a devil's trap. He couldn't leave the circle unless it was broken.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! What is going on?! What are you doing to him?!" Ritsu protested.

"He needs to be cleansed." One of the Guardian Angels said.

"How?" Ritsu stepped forward. "What are you going to do to him?!"

A buzzer went off and the fire sprinklers went off, but instead of normal water coming out, it was holy water. Steam rolled off Masamune's skin like he was burning. Every drop that touched his body felt like a stab wound. Within only seconds, he was soaking with holy water to the bone. He began to writhe in pain, screaming and pleading for them to stop. Ritsu stared in horror, helplessly watching Masamune as he drowned in holy water. He stood there, unable to stop the angels as they held the demon down. The sprinkling water lasted only a few minutes, just long enough to weaken the demon. Once the shower was done, they brought out a table where they lifted the demon onto it and strapped his arms and legs down. The straps were made of silver with demonic engravings in them. Masamune cried out and tried to fight back, but Ritsu could just see the strength leaving his body.

After a few minutes when the water had stopped and Masamune's screams of pain had subsided, the guardian angels began to play a recording in the room. It was an old Latin chant. An exorcism.

"Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia. Caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestatis gloriae tuae supplicamus Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia, Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates." The angel's voice chanted. Ritsu couldn't stand the sight of it. Masamune tugged at his silver restraints and screamed in agony. He didn't know why the angels were trying to exorcise a demon when he was only possessing himself but he could see the life draining from Masamune's body. He saw Masamune look over with pain in his eyes. He wasn't angry, he was just scared. His eyes seemed to cry for help but the only thing spilling from his mouth was a loud scream.

Ritsu burst forwards and shouted, "Stop! Stop it now! He's clean enough, just let him be!"

The guardian angels looked at one another and nodded. One man stepped forward and touched to top of Masamune's head with the palm of his hands and whispered another chant to himself. Masamune's eyes rolled back and he stopped moving. Ritsu's heart stopped and he looked at the lifeless demon.

"What did you do?" He paused and stared at Masamune then turned towards the guilty angel and began to demand answers. "What did you do?!"

"Calm down sir-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"He's okay, sir, he's in a coma."

"WHY?! Hasn't he been through enough?!"

"This is the last thing we need to do."

"How is him being in a coma going to affect his cleanliness?"

"He is in a coma, but he is reliving all that he has ever done for Lucifer. He is reliving it all now that he can feel guilt and in order for him to become and angel, he must repent. He has sinned. He is sin. He must repent against his actions and learn to look away from the temptation of evil. He is evil. Lucifer is evil and for his life, he has only ever known evil. He won't scream anymore. He won't kick and punch. He will be still until he wakes up. You may stay with him."

"When will he wake up?" Ritsu asked, as the angels left the room.

"When he has seen all of what he has done." Said the last angel.

The last thing Masamune could remember was a searing pain running through his limbs and a burning hand press against the top of his head. He tried looking up to see who was touching him but before he could get a clear look, his vision began to fade and his eyelids became too heavy to hold up. He could hear Ritsu begin to shout but he was out of it before he could comprehend what was happening.

As fast as he had passed out, he woke up again, but not it the same place. He was in a hospital. Masamune stood in the corner of the room and watched as a wife stood next to her husband's hospital bed. He was sleeping and she was watching him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, someone else was in the room. A young man, with black, tattered wings just like Masamune's. He looked to be around 25 years old. Masamune thought that the young demon looked strangely like him and the setting seemed a lot like something he had experience a couple decades ago.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Masamune asked the younger man. The demon didn't look at him. He just took a step forward towards the weeping woman. "Ummm…..hello?"

Masamune tried to keep his cool as the other demon ignored him, but when he saw the demon rest his hand on the woman's shoulder, a shiver ran up his spine. He had been here before. He had seen all of this happen before. This demon was him.

"Hey….stop…" Masamune protested, knowing what would happen if he possessed the woman. "Stop it! Get your hands off of her!" He shouted, running over to push his younger self away from his victim. He had no effect, though. His hand went right through the other demon. It was a flash back. He couldn't save the woman, he could only watch. She grabbed the pillow from behind her husband's head, and with tears running down her face, she pressed the pillow to her husband's face. The heart monitor in the corner of the room began beeping, it became faster and faster until there was one solid beep and the monitor had flatlined.

Masamune stared in disgust with himself. He shook his head and walked out the door down the hall. What was he supposed to do? What was the point of this? Why was he reliving this moment in time? There was nothing he could do to stop himself.

Soon, Masamune found himself on an old empty street. He immediately found himself, he was even younger this time. There was a little boy a few feet ahead of him too. He was watching the boy with an intense stare and smirked. That little boy had no clue what was soon to happen.

"Oh God, no…..not this one...I remember this." Masamune whispered.

The little boy had to be no older than 7. He had a monster truck backpack on, and seemed to be walking home from school. His house was just at the end of the street, Masamune could remember that, but he would never make it to that front door step.

The little boy was playing with a yoyo, and was pretty good at it, when the string fell off of his finger and rolled onto the street. For a split second, you could see that the boy hesitated in taking a step into the road. There were only a few cars on this street, so he had to be fine, but it was a fast moving street and he was in a trance, focusing only on his yoyo.

"Run, you naive little idiot, run!"

The semi-truck barrelling down the street at 45 miles an hour should have stopped. The driver would have been able to see him if he hadn't been reaching for a french fry at the bottom of his napsack. The little boy still had time to get out of the way. There was a reasonable margin of space between them and he could have easily stepped out of the way, but fear had his feet glued to the ground.

"Run you little bastard!"

That margin rapidly grew smaller and smaller. The little boy's fate was sealed within five seconds. Masamune knew how this ended, but he thought maybe if he looked away, he wouldn't have to see that satisfied smirk on his younger-self's face, but he knew it was there.

The sickening sound of a loud horn and the smack of a little boy's body being hit head on with the huge vehicle made Masamune lose his lunch. There on the street, he gave up all that was in his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes and he could almost remember the feeling of the smirk on his face from so long ago. He hated himself for that.

It seemed though, that this torture was not done yet. Masamune looked up to see that he was now in his old quarters in Hell once again. He was older in this memory than the last two, and Ritsu was there too. He was young, still had his spunk to him, and was sassy as ever to Masamune.

Masamune came into the room, covered in blood. He looked at Ritsu and shook his head. "Go start making supper, please."

"What am I, your maid?"

"Yes, pretty much. You're my assigned servant. You do whatever I tell you to do." The young Masamune growled.

"Okay, but don't I ever get a break? You've been running me around telling me to do this and that and I'm constantly on my feet. I hardly get the chance to breathe. Can't you just let me rest for a little bit?"

Masamune walked up close to Ritsu and grabbed his arm. His eyes were cold and his grip was bruising. "Listen to me." He whispered. "I am not in a good mood today. You may get away with being sassy to me some of the other days, but today, I advise you to hold your tongue. You don't want to mess with me. Now, I asked you to do something, and I even said please. I try to be polite to you and who knows, maybe sometimes you can have breaks, but right now, you don't. You are my servant, you are my slave. You will do what I tell you to do. Got it?"

Ritsu's eyes jumped back and forth between each of Masamune's eyes. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen, On his way out of the room, Masamune mumbled.

"Good choice, kid."

Ritsu turned around slowly. He looked at Masamune with narrowed eyes. "What did you just call me?" He whispered. Masamune's younger self looked back, hearing the challenge in the angel's voice. "Did you just call me a kid."

Masamune could see the fire in his own eyes and he shook his head.

"No...Ritsu no, don't you dare say anything else. He'll tear you apart if you do." He muttered to himself. "Do what he says…"

Ritsu shook his head. "Don't call me a kid. Don't ever call me a kid, I am an Angel of the Lord, I am not a kid." He fumed. The younger Masamune crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't impressed with the audacity of the angel. "You can call me whatever you want and you can make me call you whatever I have to. I'll call you master, if that's what floats your boat, but don't you dare call me a kid."

Masamune stepped forward slowly and inched closer and closer. Ritsu held his ground.

"Get your ass out of there, Ritsu, run." Masamune pleaded. He didn't remember this ever happening but he didn't doubt that he had done it.

Finally when Masamune was just mere centimeters away from Ritsu, he smirked cynically. "I will give you three seconds to turn your ass around and walk back to that kitchen before I make you get down on your knees and pray to that little lord of yours and ask that he will save you. You will wish you had never opened you fucking mouth….One."

Ritsu was shaking but he didn't care. "Take back what you said and I will."

"Two." Masamune shook his head.

"I'll do whatever you say as long as you just take back what you said."

"Two and a half…."

"Come on, meet me halfway...please, I'm trying to reason with you here."

Masamune grabbed Ritsu by the neck with an iron grip, lifted him off the ground and threw him down on his back. Something in his wings had snapped, he could feel it.

"Three." Masamune shouted. "You don't tell me what I can and cannot do." He pulled the Angel back up on his feet. "I am your master. I am the boss of you. You do as I say. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Satan." A punch to the gut made Ritsu double over in pain. "And I can promise you I am a lot nicer that Satan."

"Stop!" Ritsu cried.

"I gave you a chance to do as I said. I don't bargain with angels. I will not meet you in the middle." He punched the angel square in the jaw. Ritsu looked back up for a second and was greeted with a fist colliding with his nose. "You are in my house, you are in my office. You are in Hell. You are a slave now."

Masamune shoved Ritsu over to the wall and pressed a hand to his neck. Ritsu wheezed and sputtered, gasping for breathe. "PLEASE!"

"Next time, when I tell you to fuck off, you fuck off, got it?!"

The demon released the angels next and threw two more punches at his stomach. Blood was starting to pool up in Ritsu's mouth when he coughed and he could feel the ruby red substance drip down his temple and the bridge of his nose. He fell to the ground and received a few more kicks and curses. The demon seemed to be finished but as he left, he stepped over the beaten and bruised angel and let his foot stomp down on one of those pure white, soft and feathery angel wings.

Ritsu screamed in agony and was left lying on the ground alone. Before the demon left the room, he turned around with a viciousness in his voice. "Supper better be ready in two hours or you can bet your sorry ass you won't be able to feel anything when you go to bed tonight."

The room was empty now with only Ritsu laying on the floor half conscious. Masamune was kneeling by the wounded angel, letting the tears stream down his face. He couldn't even touch the angle, not even to comfort him. He was useless. He was unable to help this broken Ritsu. He cried and cried, not knowing what to do.

"Ritsu I am so sorry…." He whispered. "I'm so so sorry... I did this to you, I did it multiple times, I remember now…I'm so sorry, I don't know how to help...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

Unable to do anything, Masamune just sat there in this memory, wishing he could help. Supper was never made that night and Ritsu never got off the ground, but Masamune didn't come back into that room like he said he would. He didn't lay another finger on Ritsu. He stayed locked up in his office without uttering another word to the angel he had broken.


End file.
